Your Heart's Desire
by missbezzi
Summary: This is a series of shots of what goes behind the scenes between Emma and Hook, as they explore their new relationship on season 6. It starts right after S6X05 (Street Rats), after Killian finally moves in.
1. Chapter 1 - Your Heart's Desire

C1 – Your Heart's Desire

 _This fanfiction will be sharing moments between Emma & Hook that are not shown on TV. This chapter is a continuation of Street Rats, 6X05, after Emma leaves the dock and goes home. Rated M for mature content and words. _

_Disclaimer: this is the work of a fan, I do not owe any of the characters and rights of this show._

* * *

' _They are thousands of leagues under the sea', he said, telling her no one would ever find the shears._

 _Emma approaches Killian and kisses him with intent and gratitude._

' _Thank you.'_

 _A thunder breaks into the silent night._

' _A storm is coming', he said with a bit of uneasiness._

' _It seems like a perfect night for some fire and a bottle of rum'. Emma said smiling, but also thinking that this would probably be their first night together._

' _That sounds like heaven'. Killian says, promising he will join her but first he excuses himself by telling her that he will have to check on his ship because of the storm._

' _Chinese or pizza?' She asks, a visible excitement in her voice._

' _Your heart's desire, Swan. I promise that's all I want you to have.'_

 _She looks deeply into his blue eyes, and smiles. 'My heart wants you', she means to say, but walks away, letting him know with her eyes that he knows where to find her. 'This is going to be an interesting night', she thinks, smiling to herself as she drives home._

* * *

Emma checks on Henry as soon as she comes home. The TV is off, a sign he is finally in his bedroom and asleep. It's late at night and he is supposed to go to school the next day. Henry has been very excited about the new house and his bedroom in the attic. However, he had told Emma that he would also stay some nights with his other mom, Regina, as well. _Lucky kid_ , she thought. He has a bedroom of his own in three different houses (counting his grandma's). She had never been that lucky as a kid. She is happy Henry has such a big family!

She goes to the top floor of her new home and gently opens the door of his bedroom. He sleeps very tightly, a book still in his right hand. She smiles at the sight. She finally has a family.

Then the thought returns. Emma doesn't know for how long. A tear drops from her eye as she shuts his door carefully not to wake Henry up. She brushes her thoughts away. Killian should be home soon and he can't see her like that.

She saw the pain in his eyes early in the day, and she knows that just saying 'sorry' won't take it away. She wants to be his, to wrap her arms around him, and tell him not to worry, that she will find a way. But she cannot lie. Not anymore. The only thing she can do is be herself. And she won't screw this night up, for God's sake.

She walks into the living room and thoughtlessly lights the fireplace. She will focus only in the present now.

* * *

Killian wants to tell Emma. He desperately wants to confess what he had just done. He knows she would go all fired up and upset at him, but he doesn't mind her reaction. What really stops him from telling her, as he walks inside and sees her beautiful figure lying on the couch staring at the fireplace, is the deep love he feels for her at the moment. He grins at the sight. She looks so peaceful lying there, waiting for him, his favorite rum bottle on the end table.

She is the love of his life. Killian openly admits that to himself. He would do anything for her. She rises to meet his eyes as he approaches, never having noticed he had walked in. He walks slowly towards her and sits beside her. There is no need to say anything. He knows what she is thinking, the pain she is going through. His guilt, which was screaming at him, dissipates at her sight. She needs him right now. Besides the deep concerns painted all over her forehead, Emma smiles, welcoming him with the sweetest and most loving kiss she has ever given him.

Her mouth gently yet firmly glues on his, her lips easily accommodating to his. Her tongue lightly brushes on his tongue, and his breath gets shaky, but he doesn't stop. His body moves while he holds her tight and he lies fully atop of her. They savor that moment with no rush. He feels her hands rooming his back as he caresses her face. If there was a moment Killian could save forever, it would be that one. Nothing was said since he walked in, and yet they understood each other perfectly. That was their moment, their first night together.

Killian reluctantly broke the perfect silence.

'What about Henry?' He asked, smiling, the same way she had asked when they had made out on that couch the week before.

'Sleeping tight.' Emma whispered. 'But we shouldn't push our luck.'

'We won't', he said, grabbing her hand and standing up and pointing at his belongings. 'Where do you want my chest?'

'Your chest? That's all you brought?' Emma asked surprised, analyzing the old piece of furniture near the door.

'I haven't accumulated much in life.' Killian said, with a serious tone.

'Neither have I. I came here with a box.' Emma said, smiling.

'I guess this will change now. You have a home.'

'WE have a home, Killian. It's OUR home.' She held his hand and kissed it.

* * *

After having some food and a shot of rum, they silently went upstairs, doing their best not to wake Henry up. She would never forget the look in Killian's eyes as she opened the door to their beautiful and cozy bedroom. It was simple, not a lot of décor, but the grey walls seemed soothing and calming in that stormy night.

'Here', Emma said, motioning to the big closet. 'Like I said, I made some space.'

Killian smiled, amazed at the size of the closet. His ship certainly did not have that kind of space. He placed the chest on the floor and got a few items that he would probably need, like some more comfortable clothes. Emma looked at him curiously.

'Interesting', she said with a teasing smile, 'I would never imagine you'd own a pair of sweatpants. I'd say you slept on pirate clothes.'

'There is a lot about me you don't know yet, Swan.' He said, eyeing her with a smirk.

Emma trembled at his words and took a breath. He surely knew how to seduce a woman.

'Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll bring your drink up here in case you want a sip.'

Killian smiled to himself as he watched her leave the room. She was burning with desire for him. Well, so was he! He knew he had to go slow with her. Emma had built many walls between them, but they finally seemed completely down that night. The last one had been her secret. Now he was the one building a wall to confine his. But he brushed the thought away, only dedicating to think of her and pleasing her that night.

* * *

Killian was looking out the window, as the rain poured, now a little stronger. Emma wanted to give him a chance to check the room out, go to the bathroom, change, etc. She knew it had to be weird for him to move into a real modern house.

The sight of Killian on his black shirt and sweatpants, barefoot, looking out her window gave her chills of happiness. That was their moment.

'Knock, knock', she said, placing his bottle on the night table. 'What do you think of our room?'

He wrapped his arms around her waistline and smiled, gracefully, kissing her forehead.

'I love it. But I still cannot believe it is OUR room, considering that we never….' He broke off, this time a little embarrassed.

'I know', Emma replied with understanding. 'With all these crazy things going on…'

'I understand, Emma. We have fought real battles, some even with death. There has never been a good time. But I want you to feel comfortable. I do not want to fully interfere in your private life. If you think this is too fast, I can sleep in the sofa down there', he pointed at the old davenport near the bedroom door.

Emma laughed, entertained at his words.

'I wouldn't have called you to move in with me to put you in the couch, Killian. I am a woman that knows what she wants.'

Killian pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear and making her shiver.

'What is it that you want, Swan?'

Emma faced Killian, eyeing him with intent.

'I want you, pirate.'

Killian smiled cockily, amazed at Emma's honest response. He locked his lips on hers and pulled her body as close as he could to his, feeling her beautiful curves around his hands.

With magic, Emma shut the bedroom door, giggling as he playfully pushed her into the bed, making her lie down on her back. Killian instantly covered her body with his, supporting himself on his elbows.

Their eyes locked and for some time all they did was look deeply into each other's eyes. Then Emma gently pulls him close to her and let him kiss her. And they picked up the pace they once started downstairs in the couch.

Their kisses felt hotter and wetter. He gently brushed his tongue around hers, causing her hips to sway and push herself against him.

Emma raised with Killian, helping him to get rid of his shirt. Sitting on the bed with him, she explored his chest, feeling his tight muscles as she kissed him there. Killian motioned to remove his hook and she stopped him.

'I could hurt you, love.' He said, with an embarrassing and sad tone.

'You won't, Killian. Please don't be ashamed of this. I love every part of you.' She said with devotion, kissing his neck. 'You are whole to me.'

He grabbed her head gently and stared fiercely at her. Damn, he loved this woman. He helped her get rid of her shirt and pants, as her hands roamed around his waistline. Killian kissed her chest covered with a pink satin bra. She sighed at the feeling of his lips there. She brought her arms to her back, knowing he would have a hard time unclasping her bra. Before Killian pulled them off, he got rid of his pants, being completely naked in front of her.

Her eyes traveled across his beautiful body as he laid her down, placing his full body over hers and locking her with a passionate kiss. Emma wanted him, completely and fully inside her, her short breaths betraying her with anticipation.

Killian looked deeply into her eyes as he removes the bra, already unclasped.

'You are very pretty.' He says smiling and slowly caressing her nipples.

Emma closes her eyes, completely lost at the sensation, in complete surrender. He takes her lead and kisses her breast, hearing a light moan. He traces his kisses down to her belly button, where she can't help but arch her back at his touch. Her eyes meet his and she is somewhat surprised to see so much desire in her pirate's eyes. It is a mix of desire and reverence, lust, passion. Killian slowly removes her underwear, and continues his kisses on her belly.

Emma can't help but close her eyes, not sure if that's because she is embarrassed of being completely naked under his eyes, or because the fire inside her is just too much. Maybe a bit of both, she muses.

Naturally, with no effort she feels legs relax and spread open, as Killian keeps traveling down with his kisses. She knows what is coming and feels flushed. Nobody had ever done that to her. It was too intimate and she was always very defensive with men, especially during sex. However, it feels natural to her, despite her 'concerns'.

Killian can feel her light hesitation and looks up to her, as if waiting for a confirmation. She smiles graciously at him, blinking as if saying yes. He plants a few kisses under her thighs as he adjusts his position to better please his lover.

Emma shuts her eyes instantly and gasps at the feeling of his tongue in her shaved opening. He caresses her hips and holds her left hand with his right one, as if reassuring her he was there with her during all these feelings. With her other hand, she grabs his hair lightly, noticing she is starting to pull his head into her, as the feeling intensifies. She wonders how it is possible that someone can feel something like that.

As much as she wants him to continue working his magic on her, she pulls him up to her, as the need to have him fully inside her intensifies. She grabs his member and strokes it lightly, inviting him in. Killian adjusts himself on top of her and places his finger around her center, to make sure she is still wet for him.

Killian easily goes inside her, making Emma grasp and hold him tight.

Her eyes stare at his and she can't help but say what she feels at that moment.

'I have wanted this for a long time, Killian.'

'So have I, Swan.' He said, kissing her lightly.

He slowly moves inside her, adjusting his length slowly so that she isn't in pain. Killian looks into her eyes and he sees an indescribable light, maybe a mix of passion, lust, and true love. Emma won't stop kissing him, pulling him close to her, her hips moving restlessly underneath him.

Killian is taken by a wonderful surprise as he sees Emma take the lead and flip him to his back to sit on top of him. He puts his hook and right hand on the back of his head for a while to just stare at her and feel those delicious hip movements on top of him.

It doesn't take long for Emma to reach her powerful release, what makes Killian sit up to meet her, locking her legs around his waist. He kisses her fiercely as she whimpers sounds of pleasure, followed by his strong and hot climax. Then gently he pulls her back to bed, lying Emma or her side while he, also lying on his side, embraces her into another gentle kiss on her forehead. She wraps her arms around him, his length still inside her, and she rests her head on his hairy chest. She can listen to his heart beat fast.

'I love you, Killian.' She whispers, lazily.

'I love you, Emma Sawn.' He replies, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin there. He can feel how warm her cheeks are on his bare chest.

Killian wishes he could stop that moment forever. And never let her go. He can feel she is falling asleep but still holds her tight, as tight as he can, as if he could protect her from all evil and from what was about to come.

* * *

She woke up with his weight shifting out of her embrace. It was still dark outside and her clock read 5:00am. _What is he doing?_ She wanted to ask, but she was very tired. Tired of a stressful day followed by an amazing lovemaking. She closed her eyes again, dosing off with the sweet and hot memories of their first night together. _Perfection._

* * *

Review? Please? :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Freefall

This chapter shows what happens after 6X06. Emma learned the truth about Hook and his lie. Can she really let this go?

* * *

His eyes look tired and defeated as he looks deeply at her, waiting for her response. Bloody hell, he had horribly lied to her. Not just omitted but lied. He was ready to accept the fact that she wouldn't forgive him.

'That's okay. I get it.'

Killian looked at her confused, like he did not believe her words.

'You do?'

'Yes. I would have done the same thing.' Emma shoots, bluntly.

Emma knows she would. She would never want to see Killian dead again, and she knew that after being apart between two worlds he would not want to see her dead. She thought she had given him a hard job: to get rid of the only chance to save her. She didn't think he would have the courage to do it, but she wasn't surprised he had done that.

She felt the weight of his emotion in his tight hug. She could hear his breath calming down. God, he loved her. It was so clear. That simple gesture made her stomach flinch with happiness.

She gazed deeply at his relieved eyes.

'Thank you for loving me so much.'

Killian placed a gentle and short kiss on her lips. They were in the hospital, that's all he could do.

'I am truly sorry I lied to you, love. You are right. I love you so much. I don't want any secrets between us, either.'

'I can't blame you because I lied to you first. From now on, let's just be honest. No matter how much it hurts us.'

'Aye.' He smiled and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

At home, Emma was entertained by Henry and Killian, who were playing in the kitchen and fighting for the dinner's choice. Killian ended up winning by convincing Henry to try his grilled salmon. Emma smiled, as she specifically asked him to cook outside to avoid the fish smell.

Before going outside to assist Killian, Henry hugged Emma softly from behind and kissed her cheek. He was being so sweet and brave. He was showing her that he supported her decisions, but also wanted to make sure she knew she was protected. Emma had tears in her eyes with her son's gesture. She knew the weight of her decision took a toll on him too, but at least he seemed supportive.

As she was preparing the side dishes, she could see her boys outside cooking the fish on the fire Killian had just made. She laughed. She loved Killian's survival skills. He still refused to use the grill but at least dinner would taste good.

She loved that man…

Memories of their previous night made her face feel flushed and she knew she would look red if she didn't stop thinking about Killian. When they came back inside with the grilled fish, she had to turn on the faucet and pretend she was washing a plate. Killian must have noticed her rush, as he was being a lot more observant. His eyes wouldn't leave hers since they came home together.

'Everything alright, love?' He asked with an amusing toning.

 _Damn it, pirate. Not here. Don't look at me like this,_ she thought.

'Yes. Come get your plates. There are some mixed vegetables on the counter.' She said, firmly and with a disguising smile on her face.

Killian touched her hand lightly as Emma passed by him. Her heart sped just at that simple touch. She was glad Henry didn't notice any of that chemistry in the kitchen, as he seemed very entertained with the fish. He kept turning it to see if it was cooked, curious at how Killian had made it so easy and so fast.

'Mate, you will ruin the salmon if you keep doing that.'

'I know, it's just cool.'

Killian handed him a plate.

'Well, get ready to eat the best pirate salmon then.'

Emma wished she could freeze those dinner moments, as Henry laughed and told Killian stories of his school. Killian was absorbing everything like a sponge. School in this century definitely was different from what he had seen like 300 years ago. She stared at the two men she loved with joy in her heart. They were here family. That word felt good to think and say. _Family._

* * *

Regina came to pick up Henry around 9, as Emma and she were sharing Henry's custody. They had finished dinner and were watching TV before she came.

Killian enjoyed spending time with Emma and Henry, just like a normal family. However, at that moment all he could think about was getting her under his body…

Emma closed to door, waved goodbye at Regina and Henry, and faced Killian, pretentiously.

'You've been quite interesting tonight. Why are you looking at me like that, pirate?'

Killian slowly walked towards her and gave her such a passionate kiss that made legs shiver. She felt she was losing her balance but he held her tight. His tongue caressed her in a game of love and torture, just like the night before. Killian couldn't take it any longer. He effortlessly lifted her up and Emma wrapped her legs around his hips. She didn't know how he could kiss her like that and carry her upstairs at the same time, but damn, he was strong.

He lay her down on the small couch in their bedroom and covered her with kisses on her neck, making her giggle.

'What is it with you and sofas?'

'Not sure, but they are comfortable thus good to be put to good use.'

'You are so naughty, Killian.'

'And you love me for that.' He whispered, running his hand under her dress and finding how to pull her tights off.

Emma stood up and made him sit on the couch. She curved to give him a kiss.

'What are you doing, love?'

She went down on her knees and started unbuckling his belt and jeans.

'I am taking you to paradise just like you did to me yesterday.'

The look on Killian's face made her even hotter for him. He smiled, happy she was offering him the pleasure he loved. But he wanted her to be comfortable.

'Love, you don't have to, if…'

'I want to, Killian.' She cut it off. 'I've never wanted this before with other men, but I want to do this to you.' He caressed her face as she got rid of his jeans.

Emma looked at him with so much reverence that Killian thought he couldn't be any harder than that.

She started licking his member and he gasped. She was an amateur, that's for sure, but he loved that even more about her. She explored all the movements, swallowing it lightly at first, then speeding a little bit more. That felt like a freefall to him. Absolutely divine.

Killian couldn't hold any longer, so he grabbed her by her hand and invited her to hop on top of him. She was flushed with desire, even though he was the one almost losing. He surely didn't want to make a mess in her pretty face but preferred at this time to give her what she needed the most.

Emma quickly got rid of her clothes and sat on top of Killian, adjusting her weight on him. Slowly, little by little, he filled her in, and she gasped at that good feeling. The dim light reflected right on his face and all she could see was those beautiful and shiny blue eyes, which looked so devoted to her.

That was another moment she wish she could freeze. So she just enjoyed riding on top of her pirate, completely lost in that sea of pleasure.

* * *

They did it at least four other times during that night. She giggled as he kissed her earlobes while they were in bed.

'Killian?'

'Yes, love.'

He stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

'I love you.' She said, simply.

'I love you too, Swan.' He lightly kissed her lips.

'But we have a problem.'

'What is that?'

'How the hell are we ever going to put out this fire?'


End file.
